


At the market

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	At the market

Stiles y Jackson se encuentran discutiendo en mitad del supermercado. Cosa que es normal y habitual en ellos sin importar que lleven juntos casi dos meses, después del momento en el que Stiles consiguió que Jackson dejara atrás a la kanima en mitad de ese horrible almacén donde desapareció Gerard Argent.

—Te he dicho que no pienso comprar esa mierda, Stiles. —Dice Jackson por cuarta vez mientras Stiles ignora sus palabras y deja el bote en el carro. Jackson gruñe frustrado y se marcha hacia el pasillo de los dulces. 

Stiles sigue con el ceño fruncido, pensando en estos momentos cómo es que Jackson y él salen juntos si parece que el lobo lo odia y no soporta nada de lo que dice o hace. Con un suspiro, Stiles deja el producto que había agarrado para fastidiar a Jackson y coge el que el lobo quería. Cuando empuja el carrito, sin querer este choca contra un chico cubierto de tatuajes y cuero (nota autora: yo pienso en Stephen James, ustedes piensen en quien quieran), todo lo contrario al prototipo de chico perfecto que es Jackson.

—L-lo siento mucho. —Murmura Stiles sonrojándose ante la intensa mirada que recibe del chico, y este solamente se encoje de hombros y sonríe levemente cuando mira bien a Stiles, deja el producto que estaba mirando y se acerca al joven Stilinski. —Oh, dios mío, no me mates, es que la rueda del carrito está roto.

—No voy a matarte, iba a presentarme. —Dice el chico con una voz gruesa que hace que Stiles se derrita en mitad del pasillo de la pasta. —Soy Nick, ¿y tú pequeño humano que apesta a lobo?

—Uh, Stiles. —Dice Stiles al ver los ojos de Nick brillar rojos. Rojo Alpha. Mierda, piensa Stiles. Es el único que se choca con un Alpha enorme y que puede acabar con él en mitad del pasillo de la pasta. Internamente, Stiles está deseando que Jackson llegue a él. —Encantado, tengo que irme. Así que, adiós.

—No he terminado contigo. —Dice Nick colocando sus manos sobre el carrito de Stiles para evitar que lo mueva, y Stiles, como la persona tan inteligente que es, huye de un lobo como si no recordase como los lobos aman perseguir a sus presas.

Stiles intenta no chocar contra varias abuelitas que están comprando hasta que ve a Jackson comerse una bolsa entera de gomitas de azúcar que acaba de comprar hasta que ve a Stiles correr como un loco hacia él. El humano abraza con fuerza a Jackson por debajo de los brazos y aprieta la cara contra el pecho. No porque tenga miedo, que no tiene. Nada de nada. Sólo ha echado de menos a Jackson.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Jackson alerta hasta que ve al Alpha corriendo por donde ha venido Stiles con una sonrisa lobuna hasta que ve al beta abrazando a su presa.

—Creo que eso es mío. —Dice Nick frunciendo el ceño y llegando hasta la pareja. —Me lo he pedido, beta. Lo he visto mucho antes que tú, y soy un Alpha, puedo acabar contigo en menos de un segundo.

—Lo primero, es mío. Lo segundo, me importa una mierda que seas un Alpha. Ningún Alpha, por fuerte que sea puede quitarle a un lobo su compañero. —Dice Jackson sin percatarse de la mirada de asombro de Stiles porque el lobo acaba de admitir que son compañeros. —Ahora deberías dejar Beacon Hills antes de que mi Alpha y mi manada te mate por tan si quiera intentar llevarte a nuestro Stiles.

El Alpha frunce el ceño aún más, pero luego se da la vuelta y se marcha sin decir una sola palabra, dejando a Jackson y Stiles solos y abrazados en la entrada del supermercado, ninguno hablando, ninguno moviéndose.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Jackson casi diez minutos después, y Stiles niega levemente antes de apretarse aún más contra su lobo. —¿Estás así por el Alpha o porque nos hemos peleado antes?

—Ese Alpha puede irse a la mierda, no le tenía miedo, tengo mi bate en el jeep. —Dice Stiles contra la camiseta de marca del lobo. —Estaba preocupado por ti, además de que si algo hubiera pasado, hubiéramos estado peleados y, maldita sea, no sabía que era tan importante para ti, mucho menos que fuese tu compañero.

—No pienso hablar de esto en el supermercado. —Dice Jackson antes de suspirar y besar suavemente los labios de Stiles, sonriendo al ver que el humano se ha sonrojado por la vergüenza. —¿Qué dices si te invito a unas patatas fritas rizadas y a un batido y te cuento todo?

—Oh, dios mío. Lo siguiente es casarnos. —Dice Stiles dando saltitos emocionados hasta el aparcamiento seguido por Jackson, quien no piensa que su novio es adorable, para nada.

Media hora después, reciben un mensaje de Derek preguntando dónde están con las cosas para cocinar la cena, y ambos fingen que no vieron ningún mensaje porque un Alpha desconocido los atacó y ellos huyeron. Derek no dice nada de oler en ellos la grasa de las patatas fritas o el sirope de fresa de los batidos. Solo rueda los ojos y se va él mismo al dichoso supermercado.


End file.
